1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to illuminable accessory items and, more particularly, to a writing instrument that includes an illuminable fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become common practice to give away or sell engraved or ornamentally designed accessory items, such as pens, pencils, key chains or other frequently used items, to the general public to promote certain names, products or services. However, because this advertising scheme has become so prevalent, typically, a simple engraving or design no longer sufficiently holds or attracts the attention of a user to the specific promotional content intended for the user.
The relative dullness associated with such promotional material can be overcome by addition of interesting features or fixtures to further attract the attention of the user to the product. A user""s attention or interest in a common instrument can be even further enhanced if the user can somehow interact with that instrument through the use of a specially added feature or gimmick. For example, lighted or illuminable features can typically provoke a certain amount of excitement and fascination among ordinary users.
Illuminable features have been incorporated into writing instruments, such as writing pens, in the past. However, most prior art devices that have utilized illuminating mechanisms have been directed towards a writing instrument designed for writing in the dark. In the prior art devices, the generated illumination is utilized not as a means for entertainment, but as a means to illuminate a writing space. Hence, the prior art writing instruments that include light emitting means are, typically, more complex in their structural design and therefore more expensive to manufacture in comparison to an ordinary writing instrument, or one that can be cost-effectively fabricated as a promotional item. Thus, there is a need for a writing instrument with illuminable features that can attract the attention of a user and can be cost-effectively produced.
This invention is directed to an illuminable writing instrument, key chain, and other similar items, that can be distributed as promotional material. According to one or more embodiments of the invention, an illuminating unit can be attached or included within the structure of an accessory item so that the illuminating unit is illuminated upon exertion of pressure to a specific trigger point on the accessory item.
An illuminable writing instrument, according to the present invention, includes an elongated tubular body, an illuminating unit attached to the rear end of the writing instrument, and a pressure-activated actuator that controls the illumination of the illuminating unit. The illuminable writing instrument of the present invention is adapted for housing a writing unit so that the tip of the writing unit can protrude through an opening formed in the front portion of the instrument""s body.
In one or more embodiments of the invention, the actuator is activated when pressure is applied to the rear end of the writing unit. The actuator comprises a circuit board that in combination with the illuminating unit, a trigger and one or more power sources can form a closed circuit that delivers electrical current to the illuminating unit. The actuator can be configured to control the illumination of the illuminating unit in various on or off patterns, for example.
One or more embodiments of the invention further include an ornamental fixture that is preferably transparent or translucent and can be used as a cover for the illuminating unit. When the illuminating unit is lit, its illumination is visible through the transparent or translucent portions of the ornamental fixture. For example, the ornamental fixture can be in the shape of a skull where the eyes and the mouth of the skull-shaped fixture are transparent. As such, when the illuminating unit is lit, the resulting illumination emanates through the eyes and mouth of the skull. Embodiments of the invention are adapted to house a writing unit within the body of the writing instrument such that it can slidably move in one or more directions along the elongated tubular body of the instrument. One or more embodiments of the invention include a spring-motivated mechanism used to bias the tip of the writing unit in a direction away from the writing instrument""s front opening and means to slidably control the movement of the writing unit in a predetermined protracted or retracted position.